This invention relates to a chip collecting apparatus used for a machine tool such as a lathe, and a method of collecting chips.
In a conventional machine tool such a lathe, when the machining is performed on workpieces of different kinds of materials, differentiation of machining is not present, except for specific cases. Therefore, when the chip produced is collected it mixes with different kinds of chips.
This method is defective in the complication of the separation and classification of chips, for the object of effectively utilizing resources. In the case where a workpiece machined is completely different in character, such as metal and ceramic, a chip collecting apparatus capable of collecting and classifying the chip produced from the first is desirable.